Release Notes
Release notes are a list of bugfixes and features added to new versions of Second Life. Second Life now always includes release notes when it is installed and often shows them during the installation process. In Windows, they can be found both in Start > Programs > Second Life, as well as in C:\Program Files\SecondLife (or wherever you have SL installed). and were previously posted on the Release Notes Forum. Release notes are listed old to new; oldest should be on the top, newest on bottom. Please note this page is not meant as a full history of each version, but for the release notes only. For histories, please make a different page. A related link may be added on the bottom of a release note's page to full histories of releases if desired. Note: "Undocumented Features/Changes" were not mentioned in the official release notes for one reason or another. These have been added by residents for "completeness". Latest SL Viewer Versions The current production release of Second Life can be found on the Official Second Life Downloads page. Visit Release Notes page for the newest versions of Second Life including Beta Versiona and Release Candidate versions of the SL Viewer. Version List Closed Beta *Version 0.1.0 *Version 0.2.0 **Version 0.2.1 **Version 0.2.2 **Version 0.2.3 **Version 0.2.4 **Version 0.2.5 *Version 0.3.0 **Version 0.3.1 **Version 0.3.2 **Version 0.3.3 **Version 0.3.4 *Version 0.4.0 **Version 0.4.1 **Version 0.4.2 **Version 0.4.3 Open Beta *Version 0.5.0 **Version 0.5.1 **Version 0.5.2 *Version 0.6.0 *Version 0.9.0 **Version 0.9.1 Release *Version 1.0.0 **Version 1.0.1 **Version 1.0.2 **Version 1.0.3 **Version 1.0.4 **Version 1.0.5 **Version 1.0.6 **Version 1.0.7 **Version 1.0.8 **Version 1.0.9 **Version 1.0.10 **Version 1.0.11 *Version 1.1.0 **Version 1.1.1 **Version 1.1.2 **Version 1.1.3 **Version 1.1.4 **Version 1.1.5 **Version 1.1.6 **Version 1.1.7 **Version 1.1.8 **Version 1.1.9 **Version 1.1.10 Release (Continued) *Version 1.2.0 **Version 1.2.2 **Version 1.2.3 **Version 1.2.4 **Version 1.2.5 **Version 1.2.6 **Version 1.2.7 **Version 1.2.8 **Version 1.2.9 **Version 1.2.10 **Version 1.2.11 *Version 1.3.0 **Version 1.3.1 **Version 1.3.2 **Version 1.3.3 **Version 1.3.4 **Version 1.3.5 **Version 1.3.6 *Version 1.4.0 **Version 1.4.1 **Version 1.4.2 **Version 1.4.3 **Version 1.4.4 **Version 1.4.5 **Version 1.4.6 **Version 1.4.7 **Version 1.4.8 **Version 1.4.9 **Version 1.4.10 **Verison 1.4.11 *Version 1.5.0 **Version 1.5.1 **Version 1.5.2 **Version 1.5.3 **Version 1.5.4 **Version 1.5.5 **Version 1.5.6 **Version 1.5.7 **Version 1.5.8 **Version 1.5.9 **Version 1.5.10 **Version 1.5.11 **Version 1.5.12 **Version 1.5.13 **Version 1.5.14 Release (Continued) *Version 1.6.0 **Version 1.6.1 **Version 1.6.2 **Version 1.6.3 **Version 1.6.4 **Version 1.6.5 **Version 1.6.6 **Version 1.6.7 **Version 1.6.8 **Version 1.6.9 **Version 1.6.10 **Version 1.6.11 **Version 1.6.12 *Version 1.7.0 **Version 1.7.1 **Version 1.7.2 **Version 1.7.3 **Version 1.7.4 *Version 1.8.0 **Version 1.8.1 **Version 1.8.2 **Version 1.8.3 **Version 1.8.4 *Version 1.9.0 **Version 1.9.1 *Version 1.10.0 **Version 1.10.1 **Version 1.10.2 **Version 1.10.3 **Version 1.10.4 **Version 1.10.5 **Version 1.10.6 *Version 1.11.0 **Version 1.11.1 **Version 1.11.2 **Version 1.11.3 *Version 1.12.0 **Version 1.12.1 **Version 1.12.2 **Version 1.12.3 *Version 1.13.0 **Version 1.13.1 **Version 1.13.2 **Version 1.13.3 **Version 1.13.4 *Version 1.14.0 Release (Continued) *Version 1.15.0 **Version 1.15.1 *Version 1.16.0 *Version 1.17.0 **Version 1.17.1 **Version 1.17.2 **Version 1.17.3 *Version 1.18.0 **Version 1.18.1 **Version 1.18.2 **Version 1.18.3 *Version 1.19.0 **Version 1.19.1 *Version 1.20.0 **Version 1.20.1 **Version 1.20.2 **Version 1.20.3 **Version 1.20.4 **Version 1.20.5 **Version 1.20.6 **Version 1.20.7 **Version 1.20.8 **Version 1.20.9 **Version 1.20.10 **Version 1.20.11 **Version 1.20.12 **Version 1.20.13 **Version 1.20.14 **Version 1.20.15 *Version 1.21.0 *